New Life In Konoha
by Kyoujinfuuto11
Summary: Sepasang kakak beradik yang sudah lama tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai saudara, sampai pada suatu hari masalah yang mereka hadapi memecahkan semuanyaaa...


**New Life In Konoha**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : MinatoKushina**

**Genre : Friendship,Family**

**Rating : T**

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Kakak beradik sedang mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk berangkat ke kakak beradik itu ialah Uzumaki Menma dan juga Uzumaki Naruto,mereka adalah sepasang kakak-beradik yang sangat mirip hanya warna rambut merekalah yang bisa membedakan mereka berdua,Menma mempunyai rambut shaggy berwarna hitam pekat,sedangkan Naruto memiliki rambut berwarna kuning, dari segi fisik mereka sangat mirip tetapi tetap saja sifat mereka berdua sangat mempunyai sifat yang agak pendiam,dingin,teliti,cuek,dan sedikit dengan adiknya Naruto yang ceroboh,pemalas,agresif,tapi sangat mudah berteman dengan siapa saja.

"Hei kau sudah siap belum?"Teriak Menma dari ruang tengah.

"Ya,sebentar lagi."Jawab Naruto.

"Cepatlah sedikit kita hampir telat nih!"Ucap Menma agak kesal.

"Iya iya,aku datang."Seru Naruto sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah.

"Ayo berangkat!"Ajak Menma.

"Yosh…"Balas Naruto.

Diperjalan mereka sempat berbincang-bincang walau tidak lama.

"Ngomong-ngomong _otousan &amp; okaasan_ kemana kok tidak kelihatan,biasanya kan _okaasan _membuat sarapan?''Tanya Naruto.

"Ohh…mereka sedang pergi ke desa Suna karena ada keperluan penting!"Jawab Menma dingin.

…

…

…

Akhirnya mereka sampai di Konohagakure High School (KHS) Menma langsung lari menuju lantai 3 karena takut terlambat,maklum sekarang Menma sudah kelas 12 jadi ia tidak bisa berjalan menyusul kakak nya tapi ia menuju ke lantai 2 dimana ruangan kelas 11-C melihat ke ruang kelas 12-A berharap _hibiki sensei _belum datang.

"Syukurlah,Hibiki _Sensei _belum datang."Ucap Menma.

"Hoi..Menma!"Panggil salah satu temannya yang berambut ponytail warna kuning.

"Yo! Ada apa Deidara?"Tanya Menma.

"Tumben Kau telat! Biasanya kau yang duluan ada di kelas!"Ucap Deidara.

"Iya ada apa nih? Apa karena adikmu?"Tanya seseorang yang duduk di belakang Menma.

"Ya begitulah…karena orang tua kami sedang pergi jadi aku disuruh berangkat bersamanya!"Jawab Menma kesal.

"Aku datang!"Seru Naruto sambil masuk ke kelasnya,

"_Irasshaimase Naruto-Kun."_Jawab seorang gadis berambut merah muda.

"Hoi Sakura-chan,malam ini kau ada rencana tidak?"Tanya Naruto kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Tidak,memangnya ada apa?"Jawab Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengajak mu makan ramen di kedai Ichiraku! Bagaimana kau mau tidak?"Ajak Naruto.

"Hmm…kedai ramen bagaimana yaa? Sebenarnya sih nanti malam aku ingin mengerjakan tugas di rumah Ino."Jawab Sakura mengelak ajakan Naruto.

"Ohh..begitu ya baiklah kalau begitu."Ucap Naruto agak kecewa.

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah lama suka dengan Sakura hanya saja Sakura tidak suka dengan Naruto dan lebih mimilih Naruto sebagai teman saja.

"Ting….Ting….Ting"Bel pelajaran pertama dimulai.

Ruang kelas Menma menjadi sangat sepi karena menuggu guru mereka Hibiki sensei.

"Dimana Hibiki Sensei?"Tanya Kisame laki-laki yang duduk dibelakang Menma.

"Diamlah sebentar lagi dia juga datang!"Balas Nagato Ketua murid Kelas 12-A.

"Hoi…diam semuanya Hibiki Sensei datang"Teriak salah seorang murid yang duduk di dekat jendala lorong.

Wajar saja murid-murid kelas 12-A takut kepada Hibiki sensei karena dia merupakan guru yang dikenal galak atau Killer.

"Hormat! _Irasshaimase Hibiki sensei."_Ucap seluruh murid kelas 12-A.

"Hmm….._ohayogozaimasu_.silahkan duduk semuanya!"Balas Hibiki Sensei.

"Sekarang buka buku kalian!"Seru Hibiki Sensei.

Pelajaran di kelas 12-A pun dengan suasana kelas 12-A yang sepi dan tenang suasana di kelas 11-C jusrtu sebaliknya.

"Hei dimana Anko sensei kok belum datang juga?"Tanya Kiba laki-laki berambut spike cokelat.

"Dia sakit! Jadi tidak bisa mengajar!"Jawab Shikamaru selaku ketua murid 11-C.

"Berarti sekarang kita tidak belajar dongg…! Wuhuu…."Teriak Naruto kegirangan.

…

…

…

"Teng…Teng…Teng…"Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Hoi Shikamaru kau mau ke kantin tidak?"Ajak seorang temannya yang bertubuh gemuk.

"Ayo kebetulan aku lapar."Balas Shikamaru.

"Choji,Shikamaru mau kemana kalian?"Tanya Naruto.

"Ke kantin kau mau ikut Naruto?"Ucap Choji.

"Boleh..boleh"Balas Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun ke sesampainya mereka di kantin mereka terkejut karena banyak sekali orang yang makan disana.

"Ahh…Kantinnya penuh aku kembali ke kelas saja."Keluh Shikamaru.

"Jangan lihat ada bangku yang kosong disana kita duduk disana saja!"Ajak Choji.

"Baiklah…"Balas shikamaru.

Disaat mereka hendak duduk tiba-tiba saja Naruto menabrak laki-laki yang sedang membawa makanan.

"Arghh…"Teriak laki-laki bermata hijau dan bermasker hitam.

"_Aaa…ano go..gomenasai senpai."_Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Hei…apa kau tidak tahu aku sedang membawa makanan! dimana kau taruh matamu itu heh!"Jawabnya kesal.

Mendengar keributan itu Menma Yang sedang makan bersama Deidara langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Laki-laki itu.

"Sudahlah Kakuzu maaf kan saja anak itu! Dia kan tidak sengaja."Ucap Deidara kepada laki-laki bermata hijau itu.

"Tidak bisa! Aku kan membeli makanan itu dengan uang ku sendiri,mana bisa aku membiarkan bocah ini pergi begitu saja."Jawab Kakuzu marah.

"A-ano tapi aku tidak bawa uang senpai."Balas Naruto ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu pokoknya kau harus ganti rugi!"Ucap Kakuzu kepada Naruto.

"Ini pakai saja uangku saja dulu untuk membeli makanan itu lagi."Ucap Menma sambil memberi uang kepada Kakuzu.

"Ohh…Baiklah terimakasih Menma."Ucap Kakuzu sembari mengambil uang dari Menma

"Kali ini kau selamat anak muda!"Ucap Kakuzu sambil menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

"Bisakah kau tidak membuat masalah walau hanya sehari saja hah!"Ucap Menma kesal kepada Naruto.

"Enggg….Itu tadi aku tidak sengaja."Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Arghh…Terserah kau sajalah."Menma sangat kesal kepada Naruto dan dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

Waktu istirahat selesai semua murid langsung masuk ke kelas merasa sangat kesal dengan kejadian di kantin tadi,dia berpikir kalau saja dia tidak pergi ke kantin bersama Shikamaru &amp; Choji pasti dia tidak dimarahi oleh Kakuzu senpai dan juga kakaknya.

…

…

…

Waktu pulang pun tiba seluruh siswa langsung menuju ke biasa Naruto menunggu kakaknya di gerbang untuk pulang Menma tiba di gerbang ia menghiraukan Naruto dan langsung berjalan pulang, melihat tingkah kakaknya Naruto merasa kesal bercampur bersalah,langsung saja Naruto berlari menyusul Menma di perjalanan mereka berdua tidak berbicara sedikit mereka berdua sampai ke rumah Menma langsung menuju kamarnya,dan Naruto merebahkan dirinya di sofa,Naruto berharap kejadian seperti tadi tidak akan pernah terulang lagi.

…

…

…

Hari menjelang sore perut Naruto mulai lapar,ia membuka pintu kulkas dan melihat isinya tetapi sial isi kulkasnya kosong, lalu ia berjalan dan mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya.

"_Aniki_…Ehmm makan malam hari ini apa?"Tanya Naruto.

"Kau lapar?"Menma berbalik menanya Naruto.

"Hmm…Iya."Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Pesan saja sushi ,uangnya ada di tempat biasa."Ucap Menma dingin.

"Baiklah…."Balas Naruto.

"Haloo…Dengan Sushi Nari?"Tanya Naruto.

"Iya mau pesan apa?"Balas pegawai Sushi Nari di telepon.

"Aku ingin pesan 1 Unagi sushi,dan 1 set sushi box."Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah! Semuanya jadi 1500 ryo,ingin diantar kemana?"

"Ke Jalan Danchi Namikaze no.7"Balas Naruto.

"Baiklah mohon di tunggu 15 menit."

Setelah menunggu selama kurang lebih 16 menit akhirnya Naruto makan sushi kakaknya yang belum juga keluar dari kamar Naruto menghampiri nya.

"Tok…Tok…"

"Hei…Kak kau mau ikut makan?"Tanya Naruto tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar Menma, mungkin dia masih kesal pikir Naruto.

…

…

…

Pagi ini Naruto bangun agak pagi ia melihat ke jendela tirainya masih tertutup,biasanya Menma suka masuk ke kamar Naruto untuk membuka tirai jendela dan membangunkannya untuk dia masih tidur maklum sekarang kan hari minggu pikir Naruto,lalu Naruto pun melanjutkan tidurnya.

Tidak terasa Naruto sudah tidur selama 3 jam ia bangun dan kaget melihat jam dinding menunjukan waktu pukul 2 sore ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung pergi mandi.

"Huaah tidak terasa tidurku begitu nyeyak."Ucap Naruto

"Tapi Aneh kenapa Menma belum bangun juga? Biasa nya jam 2 dia ada di ruang tengah menonton Tv."Seru Naruto heran.

Ketika Naruto ingin mengambil air minum ia melihat catatan di pintu kulkas.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Yahiko,ada yang perlu dikerjakan bersamanya,mungkin aku akan pulang malam tertanda: Menma."

Melihat catatan itu Naruto pun langsung bergegas keluar rumah.

"Daripada aku sendirian lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah Sai"Pikir Naruto.

"_Gomenkudasai,_Sai apa kau ada dirumah."Ucap Naruto

"Ohh…Temannya Sai,maaf ya Sai sedang tidak ada dirumah dia sedang pergi."Jawab Wanita separuh baya yang terlihat seperti ibu Sai.

"Begitu ya tante,kalau begitu maaf ya karena telah menggangu"Ucap Naruto.

"Ya Tidak apa-apa"Balas ibu Sai.

Akhirnya Naruto pergi ke rumah Choji tapi ternyata Choji juga tidak ada di rumah, karena sedang diajak Asuma Sensei makan daging panggang bersama dengan Shikamaru Dan juga Naruto pun pergi ke taman tempat dimana dulu ia dan kakanya sering bermain berharap bila ia dan kakaknya bisa akur seperti dulu sudah hampir malam Naruto masih terdiam duduk di ayunan,sedangkan Menma sedang asik bermain game dengan Yahiko.

"Hei Menma sudah hampir malam nih bukankah sebaiknya kau pulang."Ucap Yahiko

"Hmm…Sepertinya kau benar,Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya."Balas Menma.

"Iya kapan-kapan kita main lagi ya!"Ajak Yahiko.

"Pasti!"Seru Menma sambil melambaikan tangan.

Menma jadi teringat masa kecilnya dengan Naruto,dulu ia sering bermain bersama Naruto dan juga ayah dan Naruto berpura-pura menjadi ANBU dan ayah mereka menjadi Bandit.

"Hah…Benar-benar masa yang indah"Kenang Menma.

Diperjalanan pulang Menma bertemu dengan Naruto dan mereka mulai berjalan ber-iringan.

"Darimana kau?"Tanya Menma.

"Tadinya aku ingin ke rumah Sai tapi,Sai sedang tidak ada di rumah."Jawab Naruto datar.

"Lalu kau habis darimana?"Tanya Menma penasaran.

"Aku…Habis dari taman yang dulu kita sering bermain disana."Jelas Naruto

"Heh…Dasar bodoh kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku!"Seru Menma sambil menjitak kepala Naruto.

Naruto mulai tersenyum,sudah lama Menma tidak bertingkah seperti ini kepadanya.

"Kau yang bodoh,kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama ku"Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Menma.

Akhirnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka berdua bercanda riang bersama.

"_Tadaima….."_Ucap Naruto dan Menma bersamaan.

"_Itterasshai_"Jawab seorang pria berambut spike kuning.

"Ayah…Ayah sudah pulang!"Ucap Menma senang.

"Kalau begitu ibu…."Belum selesai Naruto berbicara terdengar suara dari dapur.

"Minato apakah itu anak-anak?"Tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang.

"Iya Kushina,mereka sudah pulang."Jawab Minato pria berambut spike kuning tersebut.

"Baiklah,ayo kalian semua kemari, makan malamnya sudah siap."Ucap Kushina perempuan berambut merah panjang yang juga merupakan ibu dari Menma dan Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka pun makan dengan sangat ceria dan harmonis Menma dan Naruto sudah berbaikan dia kisah baru dari Desa Konohagakure !

**Arigatougozaimashita**

**Sayonara : :3**

**Review ? Favorite? Folow? Please….**

**Thanks for reading **

**Sorry if there any mistake.**


End file.
